The Flock
The Flock is the group of avian-human hybrids that are the main characters of the Maximum Ride series. The Flock consists of Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel, and they are also joined by Total, the flying, talking dog. Eventually, Dylan is added to their ranks. However, in ANGEL, it is still unclear if Max considers Dylan a Flock member. Members: =Maximum "Max" Ride= In the book series, Max is said to have brown/blond hair and brown eyes. In the manga series, however, she = Max manga.jpg Chocolate chip cookies.jpg Max-max-maximum-ride-32018350-972-1024.gif Maximum ride manga vol. 7.jpg Maximum Ride5.jpg = is portrayed with blonde hair. The series starts while she is around 14 years of age (she turns 15 in FANG). She is 5'8" tall, very tall for her age, which seems to be a common trait throughout the Flock. During the second book (Maximum Ride: School's Out--Forever) she gains to ability to reach speeds of up to 300 mph while flying, and a voice in her head (aptly named 'The Voice') who leads the Max and the Flock on their mission to "Save the World." During the second book of The Protectors arc, (MAX) she also gains the ability to breathe underwater. =Fang= Fang is also 14 years old (15 in FANG) and is considered by Max to be her second in command, as well as the second-most-trusted person she knows (the first is herself). He is usually quiet, and has the power to turn invisible. Although a fierce fighter, Fang can also be very gentle, and will gladly cradle Angel in his arms if she's sad. Fang has dark hair, dark wings, and likes to wear dark clothes. He used to be around the same height as Max, but got taller than her, much to her dismay. He later leaves the Flock since Angel predicted that Fang will die first. Starting his own group with Max's clone Max II, who changes her name to Maya, Rachet, Star, Kate and Holden Squibb, much to the Flock's dismay. He names the group Fang's Gang. Max thinks he replaced her with Maya, as Fang thinks she replaced him with Dylan. =Iggy= Iggy is 14 years old (15 in FANG) and blind, due to an experiment on him by the white coats. He's a great cook, and can be quite sarcastic. Even if he is blind and deaf, he can find his way around easily, and enjoys to make bombs with his partner, Gazzy. Iggy has, in later books, gained the power to feel colors, which lets him have some resemblance of sight. His real name is James Griffiths, and he is the only one besides Max to get a close encounter with his biological parents. He is noted to have a heart-shaped birthmark as well. =Nudge= Nudge is 11 years old (12 in FANG) and loves to talk. She wants to find a family and be a normal kid more than any of the other Flock members. She once, in MAX, even wanted her wings removed and left the Flock. She came back later while they were at a navy base in Hawaii. Nudge's real name is Monique. She likes fashion and also takes interest in cars. She is said to have very curly hair and is African-Avian-American. She is telekinetic (but only with metal) and can feel leftover emotions. She can also hack into any computer you give her. =The Gasman (Gazzy)= The Gasman, also called Gazzy, or sometimes other nicknames such as Gazzy, is 8 years old (9 in FANG) and the blood brother of Angel. He has blond hair and blue eyes, like his sister. Gazzy is called the Gasman for a reason: he has gas problems. He loves doing stuff with Iggy--especially making bombs. Gazzy can also mimic voices and can breath underwater =Angel= Angel is 6 (7 in FANG) years old and the blood sister of Gazzy. She has the most special powers out of anyone in the Flock, and has told Max that she thinks that she should lead it. Angel4.jpg Angel.jpg Manga-Angel-maximum-ride-1317577-1169-1600.jpg Angel can control minds, read minds, change her appearance, was the first to be able to breathe underwater, and can do many other things. She is normally a sweet, curly blond haired little girl, but can show she has mean streaks in battle when controlling others' minds. She doesn't seem to want to control the Flocks' minds, however. She loves her angel bear, Celeste, which she influenced a lady to buy for her. In FANG she insists that she is 7 years old, and started to disobey Max frequently. Max also later mentions that Angel outgrew Celeste. =Total= Total is a talking dog who eventually develops wings. He can jump very high. He is Angel's pet, but acts like a human. He leaves the Flock sometimes to be with Akila, a female dog he fell in love and married. Total looks like Toto from the Wizard of Oz. He was rescued from the The Institute for Higher Living by Angel. =Dylan= Dylan is a good looking bird-kid boy, who is about 8 months old, and the newest member of the Flock. However, he is a clone, and therefore appears much older. He has very obvious and strong feelings for Max, which ends up with him warring with Fang. He was designed to be Max's "perfect other half." Dylan is first introduced in FANG, and at first the Flock doesn't trust him. He sticks with the Flock and will probably become a member (though at the end of ANGEL Max says that after his first battle, he was like "one of them now"). He can sing extremely well, causing anyone nearby to stop what they were doing and watch him. His voice is sometimes described as mesmerizing, or like honey. Live Action Visit the pages MAX ROCKS, FANG IS AWESOME, and The Gasman's and Iggy's Infamous Bombs. Also be sure to visit Fang's Blog and the "other flock," Fang's Gang. Other =Ari= Ari is 7 years old, Max's deceased half-brother, and the only member of the Flock to be an eraser plus to have the shortest membership (about a couple of hours when he freed the flock, until the flock broke up into mini-flocks, even then he died a couple days later, leaving him with the title again) In the beginning, Ari was the Flock's most hated enemy. Leading the multiple attacks on the Flock, even nearly killing Fang. He died when Max accidently broke his neck. He was later brought back to life by the whitecoats (along with grafting his wings), and continued his hunt on the Flock. But after a change of heart (due to his preprogramed expiration date appearing). He broke the flock out of they're cage while Angel held off the whitecoats. He later stayed with Max's mini-flock and traveled to Europe to takeout itexicon. Days after getting captured, the huge riot caused by Angel. He was throwing mutants into the "mash pit of death". Later his expiration date kick in and he once again dies in Max's arms. His funeral is held in the beginning of the 4th book, and later, in a video of Max's mini flock fighting in Germany, he is shown fighting and dying in Max's arms leaving Max in a sad mood. =The Second Flock= The Flock rescued a group of mutants from The Institute for Higher Living, and another winged bird-kid girl became their leader and left with them. They have not been heard of since, in the first book. However, if it is hinted that they join with the Flock later in Nevermore when they are in Paradise. =Changes in Membership= The Flock has not always been together. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, the Flock splits into two smaller "mini-Flocks" due to Max inviting Ari to join them. One mini-Flock is headed by Max, and it's members are Total, Angel, Nudge, and Ari. The other mini-Flock is headed by Fang, and composed of Iggy and Gazzy. Later, the Flock comes back together as one. Later, in FANG, Max and Fang are kicked out of the Flock, primarily by Angel, because they are too focused on their relationship with each other. At the same time, Dylan joins the Flock. Later, Max and Fang rejoin the Flock. Around the same time Total leaves the Flock to be married with Akila, Fang leaves and starts his own "Flock," which is later called Fang's Gang. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:The Flock